


Dominance

by darkerthanfiction, rainydaysandsundays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bonding, Hot Dominating Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Who needs plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerthanfiction/pseuds/darkerthanfiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysandsundays/pseuds/rainydaysandsundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren find themselves both fighting to get back at each other the only way they know how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the early hours of the morning with my friend. 
> 
> It started off with this picture: http://31.media.tumblr.com/acf035b6d1b219dd4884a56f3a0bdc12/tumblr_mwayueMyr51rwwzfeo3_r1_1280.jpg
> 
> This might help your imagination fly...

Levi was kneeling on the bed holding the back of Eren's hair so that he had to look into his eyes as his cheeks hollow out as he takes Levi deeper and swallows all of him. Levi relishes the look on the brat's face. He wont let go until there is nothing left to swallow, looking down at Eren with that shit eating smirk of his and shouting orders and all Eren can do is look up at his Corporal who was dominating him completely. Eren knew that if he didn't obey Levi then he will fuck him harder and deeper causing tears to form in his eyes so he decides to submit with a smile as he listens to the moans that are coming out of Levi's mouth. After a while Eren decides to take control as he starts to hum while he sucks, throwing Levi off completely. As a retaliation Levi played with the most sensitive part of the Titan Shifter's body – the nape of his neck – and fucks him harder while finishing from Eren's continuous humming around his cock. 

 

“You brat.” Levi said as he decides that Eren needs to be taught a lesson for disobeying him. “Now, you are not allow to come unless I tell you to as punishment for that little trick.”

He reaches to the floor where he had dumped his 3D Manoeuvre Gear earlier, tying his brat to the bed with the leather straps. He starts his punishment by playing with his nipples and moving down towards the dip in his hips, licking along the dents nibbling every so often until his lips were hovering over his hips. Eren could feel Levi's breath tickling him and teasing him. One of Levi's hands still on his nipples, he looked up to see Eren's flushed face staring at him, his eyes watering. Both of his hands now on Eren's hips as he lowers his mouth, his eyes still on Eren. Eren forces his hips up for Levi to take.

 

“No, did I say you could do that? You're too fucking horny for you own good.” he says as he goes back to Eren's lips for punishment and starts over again, moving down his jaw line and nibbling at his neck. He decides to tease Eren by breathing down his neck so that the nape of the neck can feel the warm air – this forces a loud moan from Eren. 

 

“Oh God!”  


“Shut up brat.” Levi covers Eren's mouth with his hands as he places his penis on top of Eren's, he gently moves his hips forward and backward so that their tips just rub against each other – teasing Eren more. The straps holding Eren down prevents him from moving, he focuses on keeping his hips down so that Levi doesn't have an excuse to start again. Keeping his hand over Eren's mouth, Levi starts to move further down his neck and body, his tongue following his collarbone. 

 

“If I hear one more god damn word out of you, I will leave you here on this bed until I see fit to come and untie you.” Levi warned. All Eren could do was nod in response. Levi decides that will do and removes his hands from the brat's mouth and traces a finger down Eren's sides. A small moan hummed in Eren's throat, but Levi didn't mind that. In fact he loved it. The noises that he was able to elicit from this brat excited him to no end making him want to boy even more. He moves his mouth back down to Eren's hips, Levi slowly reaches down to cup Eren's balls. He could hear Eren's laboured breathing above him, but he stayed still, making the brat squirm. One hand moved to Eren's penis, hi thumb spreading the pre come around the tip, Levi looked up at Eren and saw the boy's eyes roll back.

 

“Now” Levi whispered into Eren's abdomen, "you will not come until I say you can. If you do, I will have no trouble with leaving you here. Is that understood?" Again, the only thing that Eren was able to give in response was a nod. Smirking to himself, Levi lowered his head to Eren's tip, and gently caressed it with his tongue, he made Eren lick his hand to reduce the friction as he pumped him. Hearing the needy moans above him, he enveloped Eren's tip completely and sucked hard. This caused Eren to give a sharp intake of breath, Levi was watching the boy the whole time, Eren was biting his lips as an attempt to stop moaning. Levi relished the flushed look on the brat's face, smiling when he saw Eren lift up his head to watch Levi, but when this happened Levi would suck harder causing the brat to throw his head back in pleasure. It was all Eren could do not to thrust his hips upwards his Lance Corporal would not be forgiving if he did that. Levi saw the bones in the kid's wrists pushing against the 3DMG straps, he could tell that Eren wanted to push his head down and play with his hair. Seeing Eren's obvious discomfort and pleasure, he decided to humour the brat and lowered his head further, brushing his teeth along Eren's length as he lifted his head up, his tongue working on the top. He did this several times, each time Eren's moans getting louder, until he took Eren's whole length into his mouth. He would lick the whole length along the shaft each time his left hand making his way to Eren's balls, the other hand was occupied by keeping the brat's hips down. Eren shuddered as he felt his tip hit the back of the Corporal's throat, and marvelled at his astounding control of his gag reflex. 

 

Eren could feel the pressure growing but he didn't give in. Eren's head and bit the pillow as Levi went down on him again. He wasn't going to disobey Levi again, he knew that he would leave him there. Releasing his hips, Levi reached up a hand to play with the boy's nipple and all the while still moving his head up and down along Eren's shaft keeping his eyes on the boy the whole time. The kid's lips had started to bleed from how much he was resisting that coupled with the harsh blush across his cheeks made Levi want him more than ever. He wanted to take him now. Lifting his head up, he kissed Eren deeply. He could taste the blood but he didn't care. The kiss was rough and long, and he only pulled away when he could feel how swollen the brats lips had become. He decided that he was ready, the kid had been punished for the humming but he decided for one last punishment he would hum on Eren's cock, paying him back in kind. Eren wanted to exclaim how much he loved the humming but didn't for fear of Levi's wrath, so he bit his lips harder and grabbed his thumbs in each hand. Eren took no notice of the pain this caused him, he had only one thing on his mind. He wanted to come. He wanted Levi to let him come. At the moment, he looked at Levi and noticed him looking right back, with a small smirk on his face. Levi went to whisper in Eren's ear.

 

“This time, you can finish. For being so obedient, I will swallow.” Moving back down to Eren's hips, he took the full length into his mouth and sucked hard, humming in equal measure. Unable to hold it any longer, Eren released with a load moan. Levi lapped him up, and true to his word, swallowing every last drop. He gave a few more lengthy sucks to make sure there was none left over then went up and gave his brat a soft passionate kiss, leaning in to whisper into his ear again.

 

"And now, I want you to finish me off" Levi said as he reached up, and untied the 3DMG straps from Eren's wrists and gently caressed where the leather had rubbed. Pulling Eren to his knees in front of him on the bed, he gave his brat another passionate kiss. Eren wasted no time in pushing Levi down onto the bed. Levi's eyes were wide in shock but Eren had already started kissing his neck, holding down Levi by his arms he sat on top of him to keep Levi's hips from fighting. Whilst still holding Levi's hands above his head on the bed, Eren lowered his mouth to the spot just behind Levi's ear, he began to kiss and lick the area with his tongue, and rejoiced in the small moans he heard coming from his Corporal's mouth. One hand ruffling the corporal's hair, gripping his hair tighter so that Eren could pull his head to the side and whisper in Levi's ear.

 

"I don't want to hear one word from you, otherwise I will tie you up and leave you here" Eren pulled back and observed the shocked and flushed look on the Corporal's face. "Now turn the fuck around". 

 

With the shocked expression still on his face, Levi silently moved so that his stomach lay flat on the bed arching his hips up once he felt the kid's penis rest on his arse. Eren reached behind him for the straps and reached over the Corporal's head to tie his wrists to the bed post. He leaned down and whispered in Levi's ear.

 

"Now it's my turn". He added the chocker that levi kept for him. 

 

“That's mine for you, you brat" Levi tried to resist.

 

“For that you are going to have to wear it now" Eren laughed.

 

"Fuck you" his corporal spat out

 

"Well that's not the spirit" the boy teased. Fastening the leather collar around Levi's neck, he searched around for anything else that he could use to keep the Corporal under control while he had his way with him he found the gag, he showed it to Levi before he tried to tie it to his Corporal. 

 

"You little shit!" Levi spat

 

"Now, we can't have you running your mouth off while I work, can we?" Eren went to tie it round Levi's mouth. The look of outrage on his face made it worth it even though he knew this would come back to hunt him later but right now he was taking full power. It wasn't very often Levi let him do this, he was going to take advantage of this. Leaning against Levi's back, he reached his hand down and under Levi to take his whole shaft in his hand, he felt Levi jerk at the contact, and chuckled into his neck. His second hand tracing Levi's spine he could feel the muscles moving under his touch. He traced the outline of the tattoo that covered it. Levi was panting around his gag, unable to quite believe how quickly the brat had taken advantage of him. Not that he didn't like it, he liked it a lot, it was just unexpected. 

 

Pumping gently on Levi's cock until it became hard, Eren's index finger began to trace tiny patterns with the pre-come over Levi's tip, the other made it's way round to Levi's nipple tweaking it softly, moving his finger tips in slow circles around his nipple, he began to do the same with the hand on Levi's cock. The dual motion made Levi moan a little louder he could feel Eren's tip touching him just behind his balls. He wanted to thrust his ass upwards, but with the position he was in, he couldn't be taking any chances with the brat. Eren looked up away from the tattoo on Levi's back to his face, and was surprised to find the beginnings of a blush forming. He'd play with the Corporal a little longer, he decided moving his mouth down to his back, he traced the outline of the tattoo with his tongue once again, gently sucking on the skin every now and then. He traced the V line that Levi's hips made with one hand, while the other was still pumping the corporal slowly. Eren could feel Levi's muscles clenching at his touch, and it thrilled him he could feel himself becoming hard again. He wanted the corporal just as badly as the corporal wanted him, except this time, he was in control. 

 

He went back to Levi's ear and whispered "Corporal?" at this Levi opened his eyes and looked blearily at his lover hovering above him. "Are you going to have a nicer mouth so that I can take this gag off? I want to hear you moan.” Levi glared at him as much as he could, but it didn't have the same force behind it as it usually did. Looking into Eren's eyes, he nodded meekly. "Good" Eren said as he reached behind Levi's head, and untied the gag and gently removed it from Levi's mouth. Harsh pants met his ears, making Eren's erection full.

 

"Get on with it, Jaeger" he muttered. Hearing the Corporal say his name made his cheeks flush, and he reached onto the bed side table to grab a conveniently placed bottle of lube. He let some drop on the corporal's back so that he would shiver at the shock of how cold it was - this was punishment for the back talk. 

 

"I said moan, not give orders, that's my job now." Eren coated his fingers in the lube and gently inserted his index finger. The corporal silently backed into his hand slowly, the uncomfortable feeling that he felt at first gently subsided as Eren began to slowly finger fuck him. Eren added a second as soon as he felt Levi relax a bit more, at this, the Corporal gasped and moaned into the pillow, gently rocking his hips up and down, this continued for several minutes. Eren felt that it was time for the third and last finger, once Eren believed that he had stretched him enough, he needed to make sure that he didn't actually hurt his superior. It was uncomfortable for Levi, now, and he just wanted Eren inside of him. Eren squirted a load of lube on to Levi's hand. Levi was going to coat his cock in it. Untying his wrists, Eren guided Levi's hands to his own cock.

 

"Make sure there is a good coating, I don't want to hurt you.” Levi grabbed Eren's length hard and began to coat it in lube, giving a few hard pumps in retaliation for the gag. 

 

Kissing Levi hard, Eren said "Now turn back around for me.” For this Levi ended his kiss by nibbling Eren's lower lip in a way to try and hide his shame, but silently revelling in it, Levi turned around and presented his arse to Eren. Eren teased the corporal by placing his cock just at the entrance and he waited until Levi pushed back on him. Reaching around, he began to gently pump Levi's cock.

 

"Get on with it, brat" Levi ordered. Chuckling to himself, Eren pushed forward so only the tip entered. 

 

"That is what got you all tied up in a gag last time, I thought we agreed you would use your mouth only to moan, or would you like me to bring back the gag?" Levi flushed bright pink, swallowing his pride, he moaned louder as Eren's tip entered, knowing that the brat would get the hint, and hoping that he would not just leave him wanting more. Levi's moan gave Eren the signal to enter him a little bit more, and tugged a little harder. 

 

Eren was still pumping on Levi's cock, despite only entering him half way. Eren didn't know how much more he could take though, he wanted to be fully enveloped in his Lance Corporal. So he done it anyway. He slid deep inside Levi, this caused Levi to moan louder, humming deep in his throat. It was uncomfortable at first, but the longer Eren stayed there, the easier it got.

 

"Are you ready?" Eren asked. Levi nodded weakly as Eren pulled out and then push back in, he could feel him getting closer. On the third thrust Eren hit his prostate dead on and Levi gasped and clenched his fists in the sheets on the bed. Eren wanted to finish but he wanted Levi to finish first. Smiling, Eren continued to hit Levi's spot, again he held back his orgasm and grabbed Levi's cock tighter he began to pump harder, all the while thrusting into him with vigour. 

 

Leaning down, he whispered in Levi's ear, "I'm going to make you come"

 

"Jesus fuck! When did you get like this, you brat?" Levi asked, pleasantly surprised. 

 

"I learn from the best, Corporal" Eren smiled. 

 

"The show me what you have be taught then" Levi taunted. 

 

Grinning, Eren went back to thrusting and pumping, thrusting and pumping. Levi was having trouble focusing on anything at that point, he needed to come. He bend his head down and watched as Eren pumped away at him and with one final thrust onto his spot, Levi gave a cry and came all over Eren's hand and his own chest.

 

"You made a mess Levi" Eren laughed.

 

“You're going to have to clean it up later, brat"

 

Eren pumped all the come out of Levi, with Levi still panting from his orgasm. Eren done a few more thrusts before he too released his orgasm into Levi. He kissed Levi's tattoo once more and pulled out. Gently manoeuvring Levi to the side of the bed that was not sprayed with come, he quietly began to clean up. 

 

Once the stained sheet had been removed, he heard Levi mutter "Oi, brat. You missed a spot.” Eren smiled as he saw the spots of come on Levi's chest, he licked his corporal clean every last drop was consumed. Afterwards, they lay together, content with just being with each other. Levi rested on Eren's chest and closed his eyes to the pounding of his little brat's heart. Looking down at his Corporal, Eren smiled at the strange circomestances that they had found themselves in, but something great had come of it. 

 

"You know what, I think I might just love you, Lance Corporal Levi of the Recon Corps" he whispered into his hair.

 

"Shut up, you shitty brat. I'll get you back another time for the way you spoke to me today, just you wait" and with that, they both fell into a content sleep, which only seems to occur when the both of them are together. They didn't hear the muted excited muttering from outside their room, and even if they had, they wouldn't of cared. They were happy, for the first time in a long time, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
